


"Close Your Eyes and Hold Out Your Hands"

by Skiesen



Series: 100 Ways Lena Oxton Loves and is Loved [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also: this is just porn with plot, BDSM, Bottom Tracer, F/F, In which really blunt sassy wingman Zarya makes an appearance, Light BDSM, Riding Crop, Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Mercy, and I don't even care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiesen/pseuds/Skiesen
Summary: “Do you only use that riding crop on horses, though?”
The question leads to a thought-- a thought that leads Angela Ziegler to try something new. 
In which Lena has never been more turned on in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (33/100)
> 
> Inspired by [Sunni's really great art here](http://sunnjays.tumblr.com/post/146590327792) !

Lena Oxton had always known she liked girls. 

First crush. Age seven, grade one, on the playground. A girl two grades above her gave her a push on the swing.

She swore her baby heart fell in love that day.

What Lena didn’t quite know, however, was what she  _ wanted  _ from girls. 

Since moving in with Angela, she’d learned so much more about the woman than she ever thought she would. She knew her routine, her habits-- the things she did for fun, the things she did to relax. The first time she’d seen the doctor dressed in skin tight tan breeches tucked into knee-high black riding boots, as she finished the top button of a white button down, she had to do her best to not just flubber her way through the conversation she started.

“What are you doin’, doc?” she asked, peering around the doorway into Angela’s immaculate room. The door had been wide open-- she knew that meant she was open for conversation.

Angela straightened, smoothing the shirt down before pulling on an equally tight jacket, smiling faintly at Lena. “Getting ready to ride,” she replied. The idea seemed to make her happy. 

“You ride horses?” she questioned, still in her pyjamas at ten on a Saturday, her chronal accelerator glowing faintly under the thin fabric of her tank top. 

“Usually,” came the reply, accompanied with a slight smirk as her eyes left Lena, checking over her appearance in the full-length mirror beside her dresser. “Yes,” she clarified after a moment. “I ride horses, Lena.”

The joke was almost lost on her, to be fair.

Almost. 

It took until Angela was gone, off to the stables, for her to process it-- and she turned more shades of red than she could name, choking and sputtering on her tea and having to immediately clean it up. As if it weren’t hard enough already, trying to act like she  _ didn’t  _ have a disgustingly predictable crush on Angela Ziegler. No. The damned woman had to go and make jokes about riding  _ people.  _ People, she said to herself, because she actually didn’t know the doctor’s preferences, in hindsight…

She tried not to think about it too hard, even after Angela came home sweaty and with her jacket over one arm, the top two buttons of her shirt undone. 

Lord have  _ mercy. _

Months passed until Lena knew her preferences, when a kiss pressed to Angela's wrist when she swore the doctor was asleep behind her in bed was returned with a kiss against the back of her neck. The gesture had been small, but led to much more. 

Much,  _ much _ more.

And at the very least, it was a confirmation of mutual attraction, which only blossomed from there.

\--------

“Horseback riding, eh, Ziegler?” 

Aleksandra raised a brow at Angela, who was leaning against the armchair that Lena was nestled into. It wasn't rare to have the Russian over for dinner-- although many of the Overwatch agents had rooms prepared at the headquarters, barracks of sorts, Aleks tended to room in the shared house, taking the guest room when she was around. 

“Since I was in primary school, yes,” Angela confirmed, sipping from her wine glass. Lena was content enough to listen to the others chat for now, mostly tired after having returned from her own mission just a few hours prior. Cuts and bruises decorated her skin, and her weariness weighed down on her like a blanket. 

“Do you only use that riding crop on horses, though?” The question was sly, delivered with a smirk. Aleks wasn't known for her discretion.

Angela snorted a laugh. The noise startled Lena out of her almost doze, and she straightened in her seat, re-tucking her feet beneath her. 

“That's something to think about,” the blonde replied, her gaze shifting towards Lena. The thought was in her head now-- it was making its way down, seeping in, and she knew already it wouldn’t leave any time soon. 

Lena, who hadn't caught the question, just smiled up at her sweetly and sleepily. 

“I think you should head to bed,  _ liebe, _ ” Angela said softly, putting a hand against Lena's shoulder. It prompted a yawn from her partner, breaking up the slight pout.

“I'm fine, doc,” she mumbled back, stretching her arms above her head. 

“Bed. Doctor’s orders.” The doctor in question smiled, leaning to press a fond kiss to Lena’s forehead. It was hard to argue with that, apparently, as the tired woman stood, brushing her own kiss to Angela’s cheek before dragging her feet towards the bedroom. Aleks laughed, happy to see two of her friends happy with one another. 

“Another drink, Aleks? It may be Lena’s bed time, but it’s not mine.”

“Me, turn down a drink? Never.”

_______________

_ “Do you only use that riding crop on horses, though?” _

The question was persistent in her thoughts, to say the least. The actual crop she rarely used while riding was kept at the stables with the rest of her tack, but… Something about the thought of having one in her hand, using it to punctuate her demands, to hear the sound of leather on skin…

Well. 

It was definitely a  _ persistent _ thought.

__________________

It wasn’t very often that Lena got home  _ after  _ Angela-- when it did, a part of her was grateful that the doctor had gotten a break from her work, while the other half worried  _ why  _ she was home early, and if the reason was bad. 

So when she could see glow from behind the closed blinds of the home, she knew she was beaten in. Opening the door, she was quick to step out of her shoes and hang her jacket in the closet. 

“I’m home, love!” she called out, happy to smell the leftovers from last night’s meal of chicken pesto bake. Stepping towards the kitchen, she was greeted by a small smile as Angela pulled out plates from the cabinet. Lena zipped forward, rocking up onto her tiptoes to press a kiss against her cheek, made easier when the taller woman tilted her head to give her easier access. They were quiet while setting for dinner, seats next to each other at the square dining room table, as always.

“You’re home early,” Lena pointed out once they were both sitting-- she was smiling, though, obviously happy that she was already home, for once.

“I wanted to spend the evening with you.”

Lena could feel her smile break out into a full-fledged grin, but her brows were creased in confusion. 

“You always do. What makes tonight special?” she asked, scooping her fork under an almost too-big bite of pesto bake, eyes flicking up to wait for her response.

“I want to try something new on you, is all,” Angela replied, her gaze keeping Lena’s held tight, examining, looking for a reaction, looking for it in her face and body language. 

The instant her mind differentiated between ‘on you’ instead of the expected ‘with you,’ Lena could feel her cheeks redden and her heart skip a bit as it fluttered into a faster tempo. She was caught in Angela, even as she so casually lifted her wine glass to her perfect damn mouth and sipped, still just watching. A brow raised curiously, a smirk curling the corner of her lips. Lena almost whimpered.

“I… oh,” she said thickly after swallowing her food, lowering her eyes to her plate and putting her hands in her lap. 

“Oh?” the doctor questioned, leaning back in her chair. It was unfair of her to be that attractive when just  _ sitting.  _ She wasn’t even  _ doing anything  _ except  _ watching  _ and Lena was almost squirming, pressing her thighs together. Fuck.

She just nodded, untrusting of her mouth to make syllables that would form words that even made sense. 

“Is that alright with you,  _ liebe?”  _

Of course that’s alright, you gorgeous son of a b--

“Mhm.”

It was the only sound she could make confidently. Angela smiled and her posture perked back up, lifting her fork once again. “Then eat, Lena. Relax.” 

Lena slowly lifted her hands back on top of the table, chewing at the inside of her cheek while keeping her eyes down on her food. It was perhaps one of the most difficult commands she’d ever been given, and she didn’t think she could manage it-- her entire body felt like a bundle of nerves, aching for another instruction to perform that wasn’t just sitting there and eating. Her appetite for leftovers was gone, replaced by something much more exciting. 

She managed her way through her dinner somehow-- at least enough of it to call done. Lena ached for Angela to acknowledge her, to tell her what she had planned, to stop teasing her with her eyes and just  _ touch _ her already…

“You take care of the dishes,  _ liebe,”  _ Angela told her as she finished her glass of wine, dinner also only somewhat finished. The taller woman stood, putting a hand at Lena's shoulder before leaning down to brush a kiss against her cheek, pausing there. “Is this alright, Lena?” 

The shift in her partner's tone made Lena break into a smile. How sweet of her, to check and make sure this wasn't breaking boundaries… She had never explicitly told her she had plans before, not like this, and the direct instructions with their authoritative tone were also new. 

She lifted a hand to pull Angela into a kiss, nodding in response. Desire coiled inside her, but Angela's sweetness made her heart flutter in her chest. Of course it was alright. Lena craved the commands and instructions, just wanted to perform and receive praise…

“Good girl,” she murmured against Lena’s temple. A high noise caught in her throat.  _ Fuck.  _ She nodded again, almost ashamed of how eager she was.

“Come to the bedroom when you’re done. I’ll be waiting.”

An exhilarating cocktail of excitement, nerves, and a little bit of apprehension flooded Lena's head the moment Angela left the room. She exhaled a curse, pressing her very hot to the touch face in her hands, stampeding heart thundering against her ribcage. Sometimes she swore she could feel it beat against the accelerator when it got this bad. 

It wasn't as if all of this was new to her-- Angela had been bossy, even  _ commanding _ before. They'd discussed limits (much to Lena's chagrin, always with a certain lack of ability to make eye contact and a considerable amount of blushing because as much as she acted tough,  _ talking  _ about sex flustered her like no other), so she was by no means scared… 

And, she thought to herself while collecting up dishes from the table, at the end of the day she simply had to trust in Angela to take care of her.

Not  _ knowing _ what was in store for her beyond the bedroom doors was thrilling in a way she hadn't known before-- a coiling sensation in her core, making it hard to concentrate on her assigned task. Lena knew the grasp of restraints, she knew her face pressed against sheets, she knew using titles and being exposed and examined… But despite everything they had done so far in the past few months, she knew it only chipped the tip of the iceberg of possibilities. 

She rushed through the dishes, glad it was leftovers and really just the plates they'd eaten from and the container it'd been stored in, taking care to set out Angela's wine glass to dry before wiping down countertops and swallowing down the fear of unknown climbing up her throat. In her head she knew she was probably just working herself up for nothing too major, but the theatrics Angela had weaved around the night's events made it so much _ better.  _

The moment she went to walk down the hallway, she felt her pulse climb higher and higher with each step. 

The bedroom door was mostly closed, the warm light of the bedside lamp shining through the cracked entrance. Lena wavered there, unsure if she was invited in yet. Raising her knuckles to tap against the door frame, she waited for permission to enter.

“You can come in, Lena.”

_ Fuck.  _ She could hear the authoritative tone already, the cool, collected one delivered with a level smirk and the predatory eyes. 

Forcing her chin up and shoulders back, she opened the door and slipped inside. In the time it took her to turn to close the door behind her, she heard two quick footsteps, and then two hands at her hips and a body pressed to her back. Lena leaned into Angela, some of her anxiety filtering away through the familiar touch. 

The teeth grazing her earlobe, however, just made her shudder, another flush painting her cheeks. A huff of laughter breathed against her ear, while Angela's hands slid under the plain cotton of Lena's shirt, forcing the fabric to creep up her torso.

“I don't think you need this anymore,” Angela said lowly. Lena felt another wave of warmth, settling low. 

“If you say so,” she retorted, doing her best to not act as though every brush of Angela's fingers against her skin was enough to light her nerves on fire. 

There was a quiet pause where everything stopped for a moment-- it made Lena swallow thickly, but it wasn't until she felt nails digging warningly into the sensitive skin just under her bra did she realize  _ why.  _

“I don't think your sass will be necessary tonight,  _ liebe.”  _

_ “Sorry _ ,” Lena gasped, the apology a reflex reaction. Nails dug in harder. 

“Sorry, what?” The question made Lena whine softly, though the bite of intensified pain also contributed. 

“I'm sorry, ma'am.”

The digging stopped, replaced by a kiss against the back of her neck. “Good girl,” came the confirmation from her partner, while deft hands slid her shirt up and over her head, finally, letting it fall to the floor. Lena could feel fingers sliding under the band of her sports bra, and kept her arms up for it to be pulled off, same as her shirt. 

Lena loved when Angela undressed her-- when she took even that control from her. A hand at her hip guided her to turn around, and she listened to the silent command eagerly, leaning up to press a kiss against Angela's jaw. She could feel the moment's tension, the thrill of doing something she wasn't explicitly instructed to or that she didn't ask to do. The moment passed-- Angela's fingers began to make short work of the buttons and zipper of Lena's pants instead. She let out a soft exhale. 

It was only once they were sliding off her hips and she was left in her underwear did Lena realize just how _undressed_ she was in comparison to Angela. Normally she'd whine and press close, asking for kisses and attention. Instead, she held her shoulders back and her posture straight, the way she knew Angela liked. It showed in the way her blue eyes roved over Lena's bare skin, making her shift her weight from one foot to the other, pressing her thighs firmly together.

_ Bloody hell, would she just get on wi-- _

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” 

_ Thank God. _

There was a moment’s hesitation between the instruction and the execution-- Lena looked up into Angela’s eyes, craving validation and security. Their gazes met-- Angela’s face softened, a slight upturn of her mouth and it told Lena that she would be fine. Angela would take care of her.

So she closed her eyes and held out her hands. 

It was difficult to not peek when she heard movement in front of her-- steps away, a rustling through The Drawer, steps back. Even knowing her partner was in front of her didn’t keep her from jumping when she felt the hand against her cheek, a brush of her thumb over freckled skin before it was replaced by a soft, reinforced fabric over her eyes, the band settling in the same indent left in her hair by her goggles.

The blindfold brought depth to her current situation-- it took away any control she might have, and simplified her thoughts. Angela was in charge. She trusted that, even as she felt her wrists being grabbed now, felt the coil of rope slide over her skin before they were being tied together in front of her. 

“You’re breathing awfully hard. Are you quite alright?”

Lena didn’t even notice the way her breathing had hastened through the process. She licked her lips before replying, shifting in her stance. “I’m alright,” she said softly. “Ma’am. I’m sorry,” she amended, before she could even be punished for forgetting to be polite, again. 

The grasp of a hand under her chin made her inhale sharply, forcing her head up. Her sight was black, yes, but she could feel the breath of her lover against her lips, the pad of a finger tracing her lower lip, she swore she could hear the smirk in the air if she listened hard enough. 

“Last warning,  _ liebe.  _ Next time you forget, that’s ten.”

_ Fuck. _

You could only break the rules so many times before even a quick apology didn’t fix it.

Nodding her head, Lena waited, every nerve in her body poised to react. She jumped only slightly when she felt Angela's fingertips hook into the waistband of her boyshorts, tugging them down past her thighs to hit the floor, lips against hers the whole while. The brief kiss to her lips made her whine softly, desperate for more even as they pulled away, a hand settling at her lower back instead. Fingers pressed into her skin, guiding her forward into the dark. Lena moved slowly, hardly lifting the bottoms of her feet as she stepped forward.

“You’ll hit the bed in about four steps, pet,” Angela told her, her voice startling Lena enough to make her jump. “When you do, I want you to crawl on top of it, and stay on your hands and knees. Legs parted shoulder-width apart. Do not move otherwise. Understood?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” came the breath of a reply, quick and instinctual. The last four steps ended with her knees knocking the edge of the mattress, and that was when the hand at her back lifted, leaving her bare and alone. A moment of apprehension struck her-- she knew her instructions, but being bound and blind made her uncertain. Chewing the inside of her cheek briefly, Lena lifted one leg, then the other, onto the edge of the mattress before falling forward, landing on her forearms to keep herself up. 

Immediately the vulnerability of the position struck her-- first in the chill of the air against her ass, and then in the hand against her inner thigh.

“Knees a touch further apart,” was the only critique, which she shifted to address as soon as it was given, before the hand again, left her skin. 

Lena could hear Angela stepping behind her, and her mind raced-- what did she have planned? Most of their toys were in the nightstand drawer, but she didn't hear it open. She heard, instead, the door to the closet slide open, brief rummaging around, and then it slide shut. 

She strained to listen closer, the side of her face pressed against the cool blanket covering the bed, tongue sliding along dry lips as she tried to relax. Lena trusted Angela, no question, but she could absolutely still be nervous, right? 

“You know I love you, right, Lena?” the question came from directly behind her-- it surprised Lena, and she frowned a bit, resisting the urge to try and look at her, as fruitless as that would be blindfolded.

“Ahh… Yes, ma’am?” she questioned back, unsure if this was a break from their roleplay to check in, or a rhetorical question. She tensed, unsure if her reply was wrong, or not what Angela was looking for.

“And you want to make me happy, correct?” 

So it was rhetorical. Relief relaxed her, and the desire to serve surged into full awakening. 

“Of course, ma’am,” Lena insisted, her eagerness so very clear. 

“And if I wanted to hurt you tonight, pet?” 

Lena felt winded by the question, and bit her lip to smother the whine that almost escaped her. She closed her hands into fists, taking a deep breath to steady her reply.

“Then I’d thank you, ma’am,” she whispered, wishing she could press her thighs together to alleviate the throbbing between them. Doing so, she knew, would bring a punishment that she most definitely did not want, so she settled for staying still, a slight tremble through her thighs betraying her. 

“Good.” 

The whistling sound of something being swung very fast only registered to her after the loud  _ thwack  _ of leather against skin, and she gasped and jumped, the instant sting against her ass enough to break her from her disciplined position, if only for a moment. She settled back immediately, brow creased and hoping for leniency for moving so much. A very distinctly gloved hand brushed the area that had been struck, and Lena could feel Angela’s thumb brushing across what she assumed was a very, very red mark. 

“T-thank you, ma’am,” Lena whispered. She could practically feel the approval coming from her mistress in waves after she did, and the way her hand slide up her spine and rubbed across her shoulder, briefly, before pulling away.

“Nine more, and we’ll see where you are, alright,  _ liebe _ ?” Angela told her liltingly, to which she could only nod with a slight whimper, sucking in a deep breath in preparation for the next. 

She took them for her-- every single one, each more painful than the next. She whispered thank you after each cry she made, she trembled under the impact, she shuddered under the light touches of Angela’s hand, and almost melted into the bed when Angela announced ‘ten.’

Lena maintained her position, knowing she was not free yet-- her rear end was throbbing, but she made Angela happy, and she was being  _ good,  _ and it was enough to make her ache for more, anything, whatever Angela would give her. 

“Did you enjoy that, pet?” Angela asked, a note of cruel amusement in her tone. Lena inhaled deeply, trying to fill her lungs past the panting she’d managed while taking her ten strikes. 

“I-- I enjoyed making you happy, ma’am,” she mumbled back, feeling red creep up her neck. Admitting that her body craved for more seemed shameful-- and more than she thought she could manage at the moment. 

She nearly leaped off the bed, however, when she felt the leather bit press right between her legs, not a swat-- a rough caress against her clit, startling her with the ease it slid. 

“You got so turned on by your beating you  _ dripped _ onto the bed, pet.”

Lena opened her mouth in wordless shock, unsure how to even reply. It took everything in her being to not snap her legs shut, but her arousal was already clear-- her body had made it so, and having it announced only made her need worse. Lena felt as though she were being consumed by fire, fire and heat and sheer  _ want  _ and  _ need,  _ making words hard to form into sentences, even in her head. 

“I’m-- I’m so sorry, ma’am, I--”

“Stop,” Angela interrupted her stammering, eliciting a soft whine from her pet. “Sit still.” 

She obeyed, as she always did, though under her blindfold she could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes from the deprivation of contact as Angela moved away from her, taking away the touch between her legs. If she didn’t give her something else to focus on soon, she’d beg-- she knew she would, she was about two seconds from starting, from pleading for contact and more-- more of  _ anything, anything  _ that Angela would give her.

The familiar sound of the drawer to the nightstand opening, however, sent relief and even more excitement hurdling through her-- oh  _ fuck,  _ please, was she going to…

“Are you alright, Lena?”   


“ _ Yes, ma’am,”  _ she blubbered, very aware of how desperate she sounded in the two simple words.

“You sound close to tears, pet,” Angela replied, a note of concern in her voice. Lena inhaled deeply, trying her best to steady her breathing before answering her.

“I… just... “ she mumbled, turning her head to press her forehead against the comforter, gritting her teeth while moving her weight from one knee to the other, trying not to focus on the throbbing ache in her groin.

“You what?” Her voice was closer this time, and the smugness was very clear now. She wanted her to say it, Lena knew. She always wanted her to. She could hear Angela shifting, clothes rustling and hitting the floor, the sound of nylon straps being adjusted, cinching close. Lena could feel her head swimming-- the distinct music of the harness being tightened over those perfect hips was a piece she’d heard many times before, but still she hungered for its conclusion.

“I need more, ma’am,” she whispered, hoping it was enough for her partner.

She knew it wouldn’t be.

“More? Be specific,” came the command she was expecting, and Lena exhaled sharply through her nose, distressed and impatient. 

She should have known the action would get her reprimanded. It was a show of belligerence, no matter how small, and the good doctor didn’t take disobedience very lightly. 

The weight at the edge of the bed shifted, and threw her off balance-- not that it mattered once there was a hand in her hair, gripping hard enough to make her cry out, yanking her head up with the other hand at her shoulder. Lena found herself kneeling now, Angela pressed against her back. The pain shooting through her scalp was drowned by the pressure against her windpipe, gloved fingers wrapping around her throat. 

“Are you  _ frustrated,  _ pet? Do you think you have the right to be  _ frustrated  _ with me?”

Lena knew she should have cowered and begged for forgiveness, but with Angela so close all she could focus on was the silicone length pressing against her ass, angled between her legs and teasing her more than she could take. The moan was choked by the hand and her own need, even as she grinded back against Angela’s hips. 

“I asked you a  _ question.”  _

“Fuck-- no, no ma’am!” Lena gasped, hardly able to choke the words out, still pushing herself needily back. “I don’t have the right, ma’am!”

The weight of Angela’s hand lifted from her neck, allowing her to inhale a deep sob of a breath. She  _ wanted--  _ no, she  _ needed  _ more, but she knew she couldn’t demand it, couldn’t ask. She’d be reduced to begging, or to being patient.

And Lena Oxton was not patient. 

“Please, ma’am-- God, please fuck me, ma’am, I-- I just--” she stammered, the words tumbling from her mouth even as a hand between her shoulderblades pushed her back down onto all fours very abruptly. She felt very abandoned when she felt Angela get off the bed, more alone while blindfolded than if she could see her lover. Lena strained to listen, even as she heard things in the nightstand being shifted around, could feel her legs trembling in anticipation. 

“I doubt you need this,  _ liebe,”  _ Angela nearly purred, the distinct popping of the lube cap being opened punctuating her pet name, “but just for good measure, yes?” 

A pitiful whine. That’s all she managed before she felt Angela’s hand at her hip, guiding her back slightly until she felt the cold tip of the cock tease her, making her jolt with a very sharp intake of breath, sliding along her cunt and up, over her clit, down, almost there, again--!

“Louder.”

Lena didn’t even realize she was whispering ‘please’ over and over until the order was given, and she did as she was told immediately.

“Please, ma’am, please, please, pleasepleaseple-- f-fuck!” 

The slow push inside her nearly made her come undone. She could feel every ridge of the slightly-too-large cock as Angela moved so precisely, so controlled and deliberate, easing it in.  The low moan that resonated from her chest didn't even register in her head as her own, unbridled as it was. 

“Is this what you wanted, pet?” Angela asked her, hands gripping her hips with a bruising force, keeping them still as she fucked Lena slow, refusing to let her push her hips back for more. She knew just how impatient Lena was, knew how desperate Lena was, and it showed in how she dragged it out to near torture.

“ _ Yes ma'am, yes,”  _ Lena gasped, squirming now, taking long breaths to relax enough to take all of it, deep inhales and long, shuddering exhales. “Please…” 

“Please what,  _ liebe?”  _ she asked her, tone lilting as she stopped her movements. It prompted a soft whine from Lena, desperate and needy in the best way. 

“Just  _ fuck _ me, please _ ma'am _ ,” Lena's voice broke over her plea, burying her face down against the comforter, keeping her weight on her elbows with her bound hands above her head. 

Her tone was apparently good enough for Angela this time, Lena thought in the back of her hazy head, because that was what it took for her to finally come loose.

Lena felt the shifting of the doctor by the way she leaned, burying herself deeper while reaching for a pillow and eliciting a pleasured moan, cut off by the biting of her lip. It was only when she felt the doubled over pillow placed between her hips and the bed did she understand what Angela had been doing. 

_ ‘Oh,’  _ was the only thought she managed before Angela pressed her weight into Lena, her hands gripping Lena's biceps tightly, keeping her pinned and using her as an anchor point while she fucked her relentlessly. Breathing hard against the back of Lena's neck, Angela could feel the sweat beading at her brow, could feel the physical exertion toiling as she used her core to thrust inside Lena, harder and deeper with every moan of encouragement and desperation. 

The speed with which Angela brought Lena to the edge of climax was nearly embarrassing, if it weren't for the time gone into teasing her, as well as the pillow beneath her keeping her hips angled at just the right angle to make her toes curl, make her see stars behind her closed and blindfolded eyes. 

“I-- oh, God, I'm--” Lena panted, voice strained and high and shaking almost as much as her thighs quivered as she held out for as long as she could, the familiar and welcome tightness in her core so quick and hard.

“ _ Ask _ , Lena,” came the growl of a command, right against the back of her ear. 

Lena was not likely to disobey the order of the woman literally fucking her into their bed. 

“May-- mm!  _ Please _ , ma'am, may I -- may I come?” the words were so hard to hear past the sound of the bed cracking and their ragged breaths, but they were replied to with a very self satisfied laugh.

“You’d  _ better _ ,  _ liebe.”  _

They both knew Lena was not one to disappoint. 

With a hitch of breath and a deep arch of her back, accentuating the angle Angela had already created, Lena felt her orgasm rock through her entire body, hard enough to make her cry out loud and unconstrained. Still, Angela ground her hips against her hard, gritting her teeth as the tightness of Lena nearly made it impossible to move at all, her cunt holding Angela's cock so tightly as she rode on the waves of her climax.

It was nearly a full minute until Lena just panted, shivering as aftershocks rippled through her, accentuated with airy sounds of pleasure. Angela leaned back, brushing her fingers down the line of Lena's spine on her way back up to a kneeling position. 

“Relax,  _ liebe, _ ” she murmured, sliding on foot off the edge of the bed to plant against the floor. 

Lena whimpered at the shift, but took the order to heart-- she steadied her breathing, loud enough for Angela to hear and pull away slowly with every exhale. Only when she was left fully empty and Angela left her entirely did Lena move with another soft, needy whimper, shifting to fall to her side on the bed, away from the pillow keeping her ass up. She could still hear Angela moving, as dazed as she was, heard the sound of those nylon straps being loosened now, of the drawer beside the bed opening and things being replaced. Normally she'd offer to help, but she'd be lucky if her words didn't come out as mush from her lips the instant she'd say something. 

Soft hands startled her, skin against her forehead brushing her hair back as fingers hooked under the blindfold only slightly askew against her eyes, pulling it free and leaving Lena to confront the light of the lamp in her vision. She squinted against it, but smiled up at the woman beside her, wondering for a brief moment if she knew the light cast  golden halo around her from this angle. 

Her Angel.

Lena leaned into the hand now against her cheek, making the most content of sounds even as her heart continued to work on slowing, still skittering out of normal tempo. It was comforting, her touch, even when Angela pulled it away to tug at the knot keeping the ropes tight around her wrists. After they came loose, Lena sighed softly as Angela rubbed the coiled marks along her skin, indents that would only last a short while but proved to escalate the heat in Angela's blood. 

“Are you alright,  _ liebe _ ?” she whispered while leaning forward, lips moving against Lena's forehead. 

“Mmmmmm,” was the hum of a reply, her hands rising to skim her fingers against the line of Angela's jaw, pulling her down gently for a real kiss. Angela smiled into her Lena's mouth now, a low chuckle shaking her shoulders. 

Lena let Angela pull her closer, her head nestled against her shoulder and one leg slung over Angela's thigh, pressing as close as she could against her side. 

“You are sure you are alright, Lena?” she asked again, after a few moments had passed. Lena tilted her head up, kissing the underside of Angela's jaw. The doctor tensed, eyes sweeping down to meet soft brown, curiosity clear in the intent behind that slightly open-mouthed gesture. 

“Just needed a moment, love,” Lena said with a smile, before pulling herself up to straddle Angela's hips, her hands starting at proponent hips and under her button down blouse, sliding up over toned abdominals. 

“What are you doing?” Angela questioned, the curl of a smirk teasing the corner of her mouth. Her hands moved to rest on Lena's bare thighs, thumbs stroking high along the inside, forcing a shiver down her spine. 

“Being considerate,” was the chimed reply, much to Angela's unexpected amusement, even as Lena leaned in to kiss her again, smiles lingering on both of their lips.

“If you insist.” 

  



End file.
